Cyclopes x You story
by box-o-fandoms
Summary: A little fluff between you and the scott
1. Chapter 1

Author Note: This is my first time publishing any stories I have made. So pls feel free to comment and stuff. I would really appreciate it! : 3

Btw : Your name – (y/n)

TF2 character(s) belong to valve

You belong to you

* * *

><p>You grab a Smirnoff from off the counter. But then someone takes it from your small hands. Looking up you see it's the Scottish Cyclopes. "Aren't you a little young lad to be drink'n?" You frown upon his question.<p>

"I'm sixteen and stuck on a field full of mercs and death itself. Don't you think I'm old enough?" You see the gears turning in his head. He hands it back to you but for it t be taken away from you once more from the German doctor.

"Exactly. Sechzehn. Too young, you can wait another four years (y/n). You've done it before." You put on a pouting face and sigh

"That's not fair. I'm old enough to kill but not to drink?" The German nods before walking off with the liquor. "I bet he's gonna go and drink it now…" The Cyclopes nudges you with his elbow and you glance at him. He holds another bottle of liquor, handing it off to you. Smiling you thank him and skip off to the living room. Setting the liquor on the coffee table, you go back into the kitchen to get a shot glass. Coming back to the living room the Cyclopes is sitting down where you were gonna sit. He lifts up the bottle and points to your cup. Sighing, you go back into the kitchen to grab another glass for him. Soon after you two are sitting next to each other enjoying a nice glass of liquor. You turn on the television. To your surprise the only shows on was I love Lucy and Shirley Temple. You decide to watch Shirley temple.

"Why are ye watching this crap?" Cyclopes glances at you before looking back at the television. Laughing lightly you respond but with a slight slur.

"Got any betterr ideas Tavish?"

* * *

><p>*Sechzehn - Sixteen in German<p>

Sorry for short chapter. this is like a "demo"


	2. Chapter 2

Cyclopes replies by turning the television off and just closes his eyes while leaning his head back. He starts mumbling then it goes into a full conversation. Although you don't hear anything but his thick Scottish accent, eyes glued to the empty television screen. A hand pats you softly on your head and Cyclopes mutters.

"Goodnight Lassie." Then he heads off to his room. You hear him stumble a bit and run into his door before he opens it. Smiling, you decide it is time to call it quits also and head to your room for a good rest. When you reach your room you check on the drunk to make sure he didn't pass out on the floor like last time. Peeking through the crack of his door, he is sound asleep in his bed snoring away.

"Goodnight Cyclopes." You whisper as you close his door all the way and head to your room. Walking over to your bed you trip over a weapon. You curse and push it aside and climb in your bed. Passing out when your head hits the pillow.


	3. Author's Note

I apologize for not updating for a while now. Gonna blame school and tumblr...but anywho. I hope to at least get something up by this weekend or next week. So thnks to those who waited and thnks for being supportive!


	4. Chapter 4

I woke with a startle in the middle of the night with small tears rolling down my rosy cheeks. It's been the same nightmare from the past weeks of being recruited as a mercenary. A soft knock is heard upon my door, along with a raspy "Are ye aight lassie? Your sniffles are louder than the Russian's bear snores." Slowly i stand up, stumble to my closed door and open it up to see the cyclopes in a white tank top with striped boxers. My eyes wander to his chest until i hear a certain "Ahem." Quickly I advert my eyes to his own with a slight blush then speak softly.

"Just another nightmare Cyclopes..." I say with a tone of sorrow. His brows raise slightly up while looking down on me.

"Same one bout the.." He pauses before whispering, "crash?" I nod as we stand in front of each other in silence. Cyclopes then quickly wraps his arms around me and pulls me into a warm embrace. It feels nice since i haven't had a hug in a while so i hug him back even tighter. A small giggle makes its way from my mouth, Cyclopes pulls back a bit to get a closer look at me questionably.

"Sorry, its just you feel like a really warm teddy bear." He smiles a tad before laughing quietly to himself at my little comment.

"That could be arranged."He waltz into my room as i follow behind him, flopping onto my bed with a huff. Cyclopes lays down next to me and hums a little tune. I rest my head upon his chest, slowly falling into a deep sleep as if his humming was a sweet lullaby.


End file.
